Coreless transformers serve, in particular, to galvanically decouple different elements or sub-circuits of an electric circuit. Such a coreless transformer may be monolithically integrated in a semiconductor body. If during operation high voltages are applied to a coil of a coreless transformer, electrical breakdown may occur. The present invention provides an improved solution.